


Good Friends

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and friends are all willing to help celebrate Pinkdiamonds Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> Happy Birthday and I hope your having so much fun.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
